For those who won't ever forget
by JballinR12
Summary: Time can change everything, from the people you meet, to the places you know and love. Time will never stop changing. Even if you happen to be eternally stuck in a crystal. But there are somethings that will never change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this story I decided to write. For those who were wanting to hear the continuation of my other story** _ **A Never Ending Adventure**_ **, don't worry. I am not stopping it I am just making another small story based off of an idea I had. This is will be a crossover of Fairy Tail & Rosario + Vampire. Try not to hate I'm simply broadening my horizons. Please note that I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire. So without much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _Thoughts, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Somewhere**

It was pitch black, there wasn't any sign of light. Suddenly there was a noise. Some rocks gave way and light poured in. A small group with flashlights entered and looked around. The group were wearing mining equipment. "Hey Mike, do you think after this expedition we can take a break from all the travelling?" the now named Mike, turned to look at the other. "Well John, tired of travelling with me and looking to spend some time with your wife and kids?" At this, John chuckled. "Well can you blame me, they may be brats but I miss them and we've been on this expedition on a while now anyway."

Ending the conversation there, the group started to look around. After finding nothing much of note one of them noticed something shining through a crack in a wall, "Hey Professor, take a look at this." Turning to look at what the man saw, they did indeed notice a glowing crack in the wall. Upon examination, they concluded to see if they could possibly free the object. After several swings of their picks, the rocks surrounding the crack gave way and opened up to a new section of the cave, revealing something highly intriguing. "Hey Mike, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" John asked. At the lack of a response. John turned to look at Mike to see him staring extremely hard at the glowing crystal they found. "This is incredible who knew that there were actual people from a time before ours." Inside the crystal there was what the group thought to be a pink-haired man who looked to be in his teens, wearing a long sleeved jacket with gold outlines and the right sleeve missing, a pair of knee-high baggy white trousers, and a scaley white scarf. **(The outfit Natsu wore for the GMGs)** After some further examination the group concluded to take the crystal back with them to the dig site. Upon trying to move the crystal, they noted it was a lot harder than they thought so some of the men went back to the dig site to open up a larger opening. Judging by how old the crystal looked geologists theorized that it was formed around 200 years ago.

 **Later**

During the night of the following day, we find a figure scouting the entire site. Though it was still nighttime, some of the moonlight shone down on the figure enough to make out a humanoid goblin-like creature. If you listened closely, one could see that the creature was not happy with his current mission. "Go on ahead, they said. You'll do fine they said." One could easily guess that the goblin was forced into this mission against his will. Upon sensing an unusually large amount of Yokai being emitted from the dig site, the goblin snuck around till he found the source. Examining the source in surprise, he found that the source of the increase in Yokai came from a large crystal with a human encased inside. Feeling that if he and his fellow goblins were to take it for themselves and then harness the energy the crystal was outputting, they could get back at everyone who humiliated them. Hurrying back into the forest to gather his fellow goblins, the scout explained what he found and they all agreed to steal it. Heading back to the dig site was a fairly large group of goblins set on raiding the dig site and stealing the crystal. One of the goblins stood out among the others. This goblin wore some steel breastplate and had a horned iron helmet. As the armored goblin watched his followers get to work he thought to himself. ' _Once we are able to harness the power of the crystal we could strike back against all the other monsters who look down on us, starting with that pesky group from Yokai Academy.'_ Screams of fear and terror could be heard throughout the dig site as the goblins raided the entire area. Several workers tried to flee, only to be cut down by some of the faster goblins. At the same time, the crystal continued to emit large amounts of Yokai, all the while uncaring about the environment around it. But if you looked closely, one could see and slightly hear a small crack in the crystal.

 **Hey just wanted to get this out there as an idea I had. If you want me to continue this then let me know. Apologies for how short this chapter is, but the longer the chapter, the longer you have to wait. Considering my ever-changing schedule though updates will not be consistent. I should also mention that this Natsu will be from the Alvarez arc. Please note that this particular story will not tie into ANEA, as I have other plans for that one. Also I would like to say that the poll for who gets to be in Natsu's harem is still up and will remain so for the next month and a half. This story starts sometime after Tsukune becomes a ghoul. See you all when I see you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and Welcome back to another chapter. Before we get started I would like to say thanks to all the support this story got. As a result, I will continue this story, so show your support. Now this will be brought up sometime soon, but at the moment, Natsu will not have a harem. Not yet, it could happen, but not right now. Please remember that I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or Rosario Vampire. Without further ado, Let's get started.**

"speech"

' _thoughts, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Woods nearby Yokai Academy**

Gathering in the woods were a group of goblins. Having successfully raided the dig site with little resistance, the goblins were able to secure the crystal for use. Having found a way to harness the crystal's power, they sought out the tools required. Ironically enough, the most vital part they needed to harness the crystal's power could be found at Yokai Academy. At the moment, the armored goblin was overseeing his plan come to life. Getting everyone's attention the armored goblin spoke up. "Alright, listen up. We have come far to earn our power and now the final piece is almost set. The last piece we need is held within the walls of Yokai Academy, at the moment, our double agent should be moving to disable the barrier around the school. Once it is down spread out and find what we came here for. Take down everyone in our path to glory, no mercy." Cheers of the goblins could be heard all around. Soon, the goblins watched as suddenly the barrier surrounding the school flashed a bright violet color, before shattering completely. "ALRIGHT, THE BARRIERS' DOWN NOW GO!" _rumble_ the beating of goblin feet on the ground racing for the school could be heard for miles.

 **Yokai Academy Headmaster's Office**

Inside the Headmaster's office we find a figure hidden in the shadows. The only thing visible is the figure's glowing eyes. ' _So, they finally decided to make their move.'_ The figure thought as they were watching the goblins' charge through a small crystal sitting on his desk. At this moment the door to his office opened up, showing a girl in her teens wearing a light pink puffy shirt, a long dark gray skirt, and long black hair with the bangs tied into ponytails. "Headmaster, I'm detecting a large output of Yokai in the nearby area." Standing up the figure spoke up. "I sense it as well. Ruby, let the students know that the school is under siege." At this revelation, to say ruby was a little surprised was an understatement, but went back out of the room and got on the intercom. **"ATTENTION EVERYONE, AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME, THE SCHOOL IS CURRENTLY UNDER SIEGE BY AN UNKNOWN SOURCE. I REPEAT, AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME, THE SCHOOL IS CURRENTLY UNDER SIEGE BY AN UNKNOWN SOURCE."**

 **Newspaper clubroom**

" **ATTENTION EVERYONE, AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME, THE SCHOOL IS CURRENTLY UNDER SIEGE BY AN UNKNOWN SOURCE. I REPEAT, AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME, THE SCHOOL IS CURRENTLY UNDER SIEGE BY AN UNKNOWN SOURCE."** Hearing the announcement we join a group of 4 people, three girls and one boy who were in shock after hearing the announcement. "Well guys, what do you think we should do?" said a girl.

This girl has light-blue hair, wears a faded yellow sleeveless sweater with a bright red bow over a white long-sleeved shirt, a short light brown skirt, and knee-high white socks with black lace-less shoes. "I think we should go see whose attacking us. Kurumu-chan" said the boy.

The boy had brown short shaggy hair and wore a light green shirt with a red tie over a white t-shirt, as well as a pair of light brown pants. **(Yokai Academy Uniform)** Turning to the other two girls, the boy spoke up again. "Hey Moka, Mizore, does that sound alright with you?" upon hearing their names both agreed to check it out.

Moka has long pink hair and is wearing a light green dress shirt with a light brown short skirt, she also had knee-high black socks and a pair of black leather shoes. Moka also has a silver rosario that was attached to a black choker on her neck.

Mizore has short bright purple hair. A white collarless shirt with dark blue sleeves that went from the elbows down over a black tank top. She had a light brown, plaid short skirt, long purple and pink striped socks, a brown leather belt around her left belt, and white sneakers. After a few moments of thought, Mizore replied first "I agree with my beloved, we should at least see what is going on." Upon hearing her response caused the other girls to get jealous and almost started a fight to break out. Moka also added on that she wanted to see if there were students that were in need of help.

At hearing her request the boy couldn't help but smile at her and feel lucky to have her as such a kind and caring friend. Which the other girls also noticed and almost brought her into their soon-to-be fight. "While you girls sit there and bicker, me and Tsukune will go and check out what's going on." Said Kurumu before she transformed into succubus form, grabbed Tsukune and flew off towards the entrance before the others could even notice.

 **Forest nearby the academy**

We rejoin the armored goblin and a few of his elites as he is starting some sort of ritual on the crystal. The crystal was flashing in different colors, the crack on the crystal was also a fair bit bigger than before. Once he finished the crystal stopped flashing, glowed a light blue color, before faint waves of the same color could be seen emerging from the crystal and travelling through the air, before being absorbed into the nearby goblins. Upon absorption, the goblins could easily tell that their power was increasing so that they felt as if they could take on the entire school alone if they wanted. **(Not really)** then out of nowhere, one of the goblins was knocked out and fell to the ground.

As soon as it happened, everyone put up their guard. Soon Tsukune in his ghoul form, and Kurumu made their selves known. Taking in the situation, Tsukune noticed that the crystal contained a human. Curious and angered about the crystal and what the goblins were using it for. Tsukune spoke "I remember you guys, no one at the academy ever treated you fairly so you left and formed a group to try and take over the school. It only failed when you tried to accomplish something similar to what you're doing now."

At this the armored goblin stepped up before he spoke "Ah yes, you and your pesky group of rodents came and stopped us. However, it won't happen again. Not while we have the power of this crystal on our side."

For the next several minutes neither side budged, then the rest of the newspaper club showed up. Taking in the situation they were just as upset as Tsukune when they learned that the goblins were using that crystal containing a human for their power. Just as both sides were about to go at it, the crystal shinned brightly, practically blinding everyone present, before the crystal shattered. No one moved an inch. For the goblins, they were shocked and scared now that they just lost their source of power, however they could still feel that the power was present. For the newspaper club, they were worried that the person in the crystal was destroyed with the crystal itself.

Neither side was ready for their surprise when the dust cleared up and there stood said human that was previously trapped in a crystal. Relieved that he was still alive they almost didn't notice the temperature rising and the amount of power gathering into the human. Everyone was silent, waiting for what he would do, before the man sighed, flexed his muscles and then got into a fighting stance, before he spoke up "So, which one of you can tell me where the hell I am?"

 **Lol sorry to break it to you but that's all for this chapter. Not much else to say for this only that Natsu will not have a harem. Multiple one-sided lovers yes, but only one pair for Natsu. That's all for now and so I will see you when I see you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin, I would like to take this chance to say that I love feedback so feel free to say your mind. I would also like to restate that Natsu will only have one lover, the rest is a one-sided harem. Sorry to all of you who want a harem for this story, but that will be for a different one. So without much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

' _thoughts, unique items, sound effects,'_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Inside the crystal a few minutes prior**

Having 'awakened' a few days ago, but still unable to move, or do anything we find the human trapped in the crystal deep in thought. ' _So it is just as I thought, these beings are draining magic from the crystal containing me, weakening the enchantment that keeps me inside this crystal, how I wished I could've lived out my life with my friends and family. But no this is the sacrifice I made to save them all.'_ As memories flooded back into his mind of how things used to be, with each day holding a brand new adventure waiting to be done. The human couldn't help but cry internally. Once again unknowingly releasing magic from the crystal into the atmosphere, the pressure of which started to break the crystal. Having been rendered motionless for the last 2 decades, the human eagerly awaited for his release so he could finally be able to do something again. As the crack on the outside of the crystal got bigger, the more the human could feel his magic return to him. Pretty soon, the crack got so big it practically obscured the human's field of view. Not to long after, the crack went through the entire crystal before it started to break apart. ' _Alright, it's about time I got to do something again.'_ The human thought.

 **Present**

Not even a second later, the entire crystal shattered, leaving the human trapped inside intact, and kicking up a lot of dust. Stretching out his limbs, and then taking in his surroundings, through his enhanced senses, he noted that there were two groups of humans with something else mixed in with their scents, after further thought he put one group that smelled similar to one side seeing as they were the ones he recognized as the ones who freed him, for the other there were multiple scents mixed in as one group. The two that stood out to him the most was one that smelled more human than anything else, and one that reminded him of his old rival/friend, Gray. By the time the human finished his stretch, he could feel the tension in the air, deciding quickly to put up his guard, and got into a fighting stance. It was around this time the dust had settled, and he could get a clear picture as to what was going on.

Deciding as now to be the best time to ask, he spoke up. "So, which one of you wants to tell me where the hell I am?" he noticed that the girl with pink hair spoke up to answer him. "Well stranger, you are in the forest near Yokai Academy. Now who are you?" Having remembered that place being mentioned by someone earlier, he replied. "At least I know where I am, as for who I am, my name is Natsu Dragneel." After he said this, he gave a grin which got most if not all of the girls to blush.

Upset at the fact that they were being ignored, the armored goblin decided to speak up. "Well so the human in the crystal was actually still alive. Shame really now that the crystal is gone, we have no use of you." Hearing his voice, Natsu quickly recognized it as the one who he heard before as the one who was harnessing the magic power emitting from the crystal. Realizing that they were going to kill him if he didn't do something, Natsu resumed his fighting stance before igniting his fists ablaze, startling everyone present.

Not realizing the danger they were in, the armored goblin continued. "Now that we lost our source of power, we should hurry up and kill everyone here so no one will ever learn of this." Giving his elites the signal to attack. In response, Tsukune and his group moved to engage. With everyone charging at each other. The armored goblin decided to hang back and watch over the fight.

Around this time, one of his elites, armed with a magically enhanced spear, swung his weapon at Natsu. Upon contact it created an explosion that engulfed the two in a smoke cloud. Fearing for Natsu's life Tsukune's group moved to help Natsu. That was until they felt the temperature skyrocket. Once the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to see that Natsu had actually caught the spear mid-swing by the shaft, and the metal head of the spear was melted off. Smirking at how easy it was. Natsu taunted them "Hah, is that the best you got?" enraged at the insult, the elite threw the now useless spear away before moving to punch the smirking teen, only for Natsu to swiftly maneuver around the punch and strike him with a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** right in the gut, sending the elite flying backwards through some trees and was unconscious before he hit the ground. Turning to face Tsukune's group he spoke up. "You guys seem nice enough so I'll help you out. So sit back and I'll wrap this up." Curious to see what else he could do, they complied and decided to sit on the sidelines and help him if he needs it. Turning back to the armored goblin and the rest of his elite, he got into a stance before taking in a breath of air. Seeing as how he was now alone, some of the elites made the move to charge at him. Wanting to make an example of him. This proved to be a mistake when Natsu made the first move. **Fire Dragon's Roar.** To the amazement of the spectators Natsu sent out a large torrent of bright orange fire from his mouth, towards the oncoming goblins. Some of the elites were able to narrowly dodge the torrent while the unlucky few were hit dead on by the attack leaving them unconscious with burns all across their bodies.

 **Tsukune's group POV**

As they kept charging, Tsukune and his group were about to reenter the fight when Moka's Rosario glowed, and then Inner Moka spoke up. ' _I wouldn't help him just yet, I'm still curious to see what else he can do. Based on the fact that he doesn't even look fazed after his last attack, I believe he still has more to show us.'_ Once Outer Moka relayed what she said. Reluctantly, the others decided to stay on the sidelines. While Inner Moka thought to herself. ' _He's powerful no doubt about it. He might even be as powerful as me. If he were to stay, I will make a move on him.'_ Unaware that even though it wasn't directly said, Outer Moka still heard her thoughts and blushed at the implication.

 **General POV**

Back to the fight two more of the elites had just reached Natsu and were about to attack when Natsu struck the first one, sending him staggering back, and then ducked under the second one's swing, before sweeping the second elite off his feet. Before he even touched the ground Natsu struck him right in the chest. The result sent the elite into the ground and made a small crater. Turning back to the first elite, he moved his upper body back enough to avoid another swing at him. Making another swing at him the first elite went to strike his head, only for Natsu to block his arm, grab him by the face and ignited his hand. **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike.** In a crushing hold, the elite cried out in pain, clawing at the hand. Natsu just turned to the other elites before throwing the one in his grip straight at them, which collided with all of them, sending them to the ground in a heap. Seeing no more opponents Natsu stretched his arms out, before being hit by a wave of fire.

 **With Tsukune's group**

Surprised at the attack Tsukune and his group turned to look at the source. There holding a flaming broadsword in one hand, was the armored goblin. "He wasn't so tough after all. I don't see how you poor excuses for elites couldn't even touch him." The goblin spoke, before making another swing sending a wave of fire towards his downed elites. Burning them to a crisp. Outraged at his actions, Tsukune spoke up. "How could you do that? They were part of your group, under your leadership." The Armored Goblin simply scoffed. "I don't have any place in my group for those who are defeated by a mere human. I will not tolerate any weakness!" Tsukune was about to run right up to him and sock him a good one, when everyone heard a sucking sound.

 **General POV**

Turning to the source, they were stunned to see Natsu sucking in the fire into his mouth. Once all the fire was gone, Natsu spoke up. "Thanks for the meal." Still shocked at how the human wasn't dead, the armored goblin spoke up. "H-How? I hit you dead on with my flames, you should be dead right now!" Smirking, Natsu replied. "I'm a fire dragonslayer, fire only powers me up." He took a pause before he remembered what happened earlier. "I also don't think you should have done that. So I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done." He shouted at the end. At this the armored goblin spoke up. "Oh? How will you do that? This armor isn't any ordinary armor, it was made to stand up to even a werewolf's attack." Natsu didn't answer, instead, he charged right at him and sent a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** right to his face. Unfazed, the goblin blocked the attack with his sword, then proceeded to taunt the pinkette. "You're attacks won't have any effect on me. Not with that power." This got Natsu going. "Well let's just see." Jumping back a little, Natsu ignited both of his hands on fire, before charging right back at the goblin. Just before he touched the goblin Natsu swung his arms in a circular motion using a **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** releasing a whip of fire from both his arms right at the armored goblin. Not even fazed the armored goblin slashed at the whips of fire and dispersed them. At this time, Natsu used it to get around to behind the goblin, before igniting his legs with fire and striking the armored goblin with a **Fire Dragon's Talons.** Feeling the blow to his back, the armored goblin turned to face Natsu before he swung his sword. Dodging the swing, Natsu leapt up and chanted out " _With a flame on the right hand, and a flame on the left hand._ " As he said this both of his hands formed a small ball of fire. " _Put them together and THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!_ " Putting his hands together, and holding them above his head, the two balls of fire combined and made an even bigger fireball. **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.** Swinging his arms down and sent the ball of fire straight at the armored goblin. Blocking the attack his sword caused it to crack slightly. Shocked at the fact that it was cracked, the armored goblin didn't notice Natsu land right in front of him. Turning to face Natsu, the armored goblin took a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** right to his face. Reigniting his other hand, Natsu readied both of his fists, before he chanted. **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. Fire Dragon's Fist.** Unleashing a rapid number of blows onto the goblin with exploded after every punch. Finishing with a flaming uppercut which sent the armored goblin into the air, before they came crashing down to the ground. With multiple burns and bruises, and his armor completely shattered. The now armor less goblin collapsed unconscious. Looking back at the terrain, what was once a beautiful forest, became a barren area full of dirt, and burnt foliage.

Chuckling to himself, Natsu spoke up. "Well it looks like I over did it again." Hearing his words, Tsukune's group sweatdropped. It was at this time that Moka decided to speak up. "Well thanks for the help, but where will you go now?" Natsu turned to look at the group, and gave them one of his famous grins. Before he replied "well I don't actually have anywhere to go right now, so I'll probably have to find somewhere to stay." Eager to help out, the group almost instantly spoke up to offer him their homes as a place to say. Laughing at how energetic they were Natsu agreed to let them help. With everything now resolved, the group plus Natsu left for Yokai Academy.

 **Yokai Academy Headmaster's Office**

Having just seen everything from the small crystal on his desk, we rejoin the figure with the glowing eyes who seems to be chuckling in amusement. ' _If I think that is who I believe him to be, we may just have one of the most interesting year to date.'_ He thought. Sitting back in his chair, he turns to look at a picture. On the picture we see a bunch of people who seemed to be all grouped together. In particular the figure was looking at one elderly man who happened to be a lot shorter than anyone else in the picture with white hair on the outer rims. The man also had a thick bushy white mustache and was wearing a white overcoat with gold shoulder pads and a little blue medallion on the right side of his coat. ' _I do believe this is the missing member you were telling me about all those years ago, right Makarov.'_ Not a minute later the door opened up and Ruby stepped in to the room. "Headmaster, there are some students here to see you, they brought a guest with them." Turning to look at her the figure responded, "Send them in." As soon as Ruby steps out of the room, our favorite group enters the room, along with Natsu. Turning to look at the group, the figure spoke up. "Hello there, I'm the headmaster here. My name is Mikogami, welcome to Yokai Academy."

 **Alright and there you have it. As a reward for your patience you will get longer chapters. Just don't rush me along. Now I am still thinking as to who Natsu will live with, so I'll let you decide. Please note that just because Natsu will live with someone, doesn't mean that they will be lovers. That will be what I decide. So a poll will be up soon for who you want Natsu to live with. Not much else to say, so I will see you, when I see you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Sorry it feels like it has been far too long since I updated this story. So here I am, back again to bring you another chapter for this story you really seem to love. Now once again I do not own anything related to Rosario + Vampire or Fairy Tail. So without much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

' _thoughts, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **A few weeks post release**

A few weeks had gone by after Natsu was freed from the crystal, and to say the weeks were eventful, would be an understatement. During those few weeks the Tsukune and his group learned that Natsu was not from their time, so he doesn't actually have a place to live. Agreeing to stay with Tsukune for the time being, the group made some arrangements so Natsu could reacquaint himself with the world around him. It was around this time when they also learned that Natsu has one hell of an appetite that made them question where all that food goes once he eats it. Mikogami on the other hand wasn't too surprised to hear all this information about Natsu, having remembered the stories a certain short old man used to tell. Right now we rejoin Natsu as he is wearing the Yokai Academy School Uniform with his trademark scarf around his neck. You see just the other day, Mikogami had summoned Natsu to his office.

 **Flashback**

" _You called for me?" said Natsu as he entered the headmaster's office. "That I did for I have something I would like to discuss with you if that's alright." Replied Mikogami. Giving it no second thought, Natsu replied immediately. "So what do you want to ask me?" After giving you some time to readjust to the world I would like to ask you two things." Seeing the go ahead, he continued. "First I would like to remind you that this academy is a school for monsters to help them live peacefully with humans like yourself. The second thing is that because some of the monsters here, still don't get along with humans too well, I would like to offer you a proposal." He said. Curious, Natsu couldn't help but ask "What kind of proposal are we talking about here?" "I would like you, Natsu, to enroll here at Yokai Academy as a student, do not let anyone know that you're a human, and keep your magic restrained, which means absolutely do not use any magic on academy grounds. To ensure you follow this, I will place a seal on your right arm to prevent you from using magic." Thinking it over Natsu asked. "Ok, I'll do it. But I would like to know why you want me to enroll in this academy." At this statement Mikogami seemingly grinned before answering. "The purpose to this is simple, I want to show the other students and staff that it is possible to live peacefully with humans even if they don't realize that you are a human." Giving it some more thought, then Natsu spoke up "Alright then, I've got nothing better to do anyway, so when do I start?" at this Mikogami pulled out a class schedule, handed to Natsu and said "Classes start in 2 days. Try not to be late."_

 **Flashback End**

Coming out of his thoughts, Natsu heard the first bell, announcing that classes had begun. As he took a quick look around, he realized that he knew a few people in this class, namely Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu. Looking up at the teacher he couldn't help but think that she looked like Carla in her human form only with light brown hair, instead of white. After a few minutes of listening to talks of fish, Natsu quickly grew bored and fell asleep.

 **Tsukune POV**

Getting over his shock rather quickly, Tsukune had also paid little attention to the lectures, instead focusing his thoughts on the currently sleeping pink haired man beside him. ' _Is he really that tired that he would sleep through class on the first day back to school? While it's great to know that there is another human around here, that won't make things any easier by him being here. I just hope that nothing wrong happens today.'_ He thought.

 **Later**

Much to his relief the rest of the school day went by without a hitch, and so now he was currently waiting for Natsu so the two could head back home for the day. Around this time was when Kurumu showed up and started clinging to him thrilled at not finding Moka nearby to take her "destined one" away from her again. After much effort to remove Kurumu from himself, Tsukune asked if she had seen Natsu. "Hmm? That pink-haired teen? Last I heard he was being shown around the school by that Mizore. Personally I think she has a thing for him which means less competition for me." At this Tsukune couldn't help but sweatdrop at how Kurumu acted, but what she said about Mizore got him curious. "Mizore is showing Natsu around the school? I thought she couldn't handle being around anyone except for you, me, and the others." Hearing this Kurumu replied. "Well it seems that Natsu had asked her to show him around the school, and seeing no other way out of it, possibly to go find you, she agreed rather quickly. Now enough about her, I want to make love with you as soon as possible." Upon hearing this Tsukune started sweating bullets knowing how serious she was about this, and hoped for a miracle to happen.

That miracle came in the form of a kunai made from ice that lodged itself into Kurumu's forehead before she fell over. Looking over to the source Tsukune saw Natsu and Mizore standing a few feet away with Mizore looking pissed. "I won't allow anyone to make love with my beloved, for only I will be the one to bare his children." She stated. Not too long after Kurumu immediately recovered and went to retaliate while Tsukune made his way over to Natsu who was currently watching the scene in amusement. "So Natsu, how soon did you guys get here?" turning his attention to Tsukune, Natsu answered. "Not too long actually, we got here a few seconds ago." Mentally thanking the gods over. Tsukune asked if Natsu was all done with his tour of the school. Upon receiving an affirmative, he then asked if he was ready to head home now, at hearing another affirmative, both Tsukune and Natsu left to head home, leaving the girls there to fight it out.

 **And there you have it, not too long and not too short of a chapter either. Now this story will be ending soon but not quite yet. Remember I only made this story based off an idea I had. I will most likely be making another story for this but it will branch out from my original story ANEA. In that story, Natsu will have a harem, and it may even connect with this story as well. Right now I don't know if I will connect this one to the branch story but don't get your hopes up. That's all for this chapter and I will see you when I see you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. It's been fun, but the time has come for me to give this story an ending. Don't worry, it won't be for a few more chapters, so I hope you will enjoy. Without much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Several weeks later**

Not much of interest has happened several weeks after his release back into the real world. Over the course of this timespan, Natsu has gained popularity amongst the students, mainly the females, and was known as the Dragon Prince for his personality matched that of a dragon's, and he was always popular with the female population. It was during this time that Natsu learned more about his new friends. He learned that Tsukune was originally just an ordinary human, whom had recently became a ghoul, giving him a set of wings and increased strength.

Moka is a Vampire with two personalities, when Natsu met Inner Moka for the first time, she wouldn't stop flirting with him, which being as oblivious as he always is, Natsu didn't pick up on. This seemingly new side to Inner Moka surprised Tsukune and the others for this was unlike the Inner Moka they were used to.

Natsu then learned that Mizore is a snow women which means that she can form practically anything out of ice and her body temperature is colder than a normal human. Curious Natsu asked why Mizore always has a sucker in her mouth, receiving an answer that it helps to regulate her body temperature. Upon learning all this about Mizore, Natsu understood now how she is so similar to his old friend Gray. Wanting to know more about her, Natsu asked her if she would like to meet up again later. Agreeing rather quickly with his request, the others, besides Natsu, were shocked that Mizore had actually agreed to do something social with someone other than Tsukune. So caught up in their shock, they almost forgot to finish getting Natsu familiar with his new friends.

Upon recomposing herself, Kurumu went next. Kurumu went up to Natsu's ear and tried to use some of her powers to fed off of Natsu's lust she was sure he would emit once he was hooked on her scent, but as it turns out, Natsu is actually immune to the effects of her charm. Introducing herself as a Succubus, a being with bat-like wings and long claws, all of which are of the female variant. She then explained that a succubus normally needs to feed off of people's lust to survive, but then Tsukune helped change her views and so now she strives to marry her "destined one". Much to Tsukune's own chagrin.

It was shortly after when Ruby popped into the room and introduced herself as a witch. Since it is pretty much common knowledge even to Natsu that witches are not accepted amongst the humans or the monsters, Ruby was a fairly nervous as to how Natsu would take in the new found information. Much to her surprise Natsu welcomed her with open arms. "You know Ruby, you remind me of a good friend of mine. She was just like you in terms of how shy you are. I saw her as my little sister, even though we weren't blood related. At this moment Ruby could barely hear what Natsu said, for she was blushing up a storm.

Before she had a chance to recover, everyone heard a loud noise outside. "What was that?" Tsukune practically shouted out loud. Running over to a nearby window, Moka looked outside and saw that the sky was dark red in color with the clouds slowly swirling around in a circle. Turing back to face the others, she gave her thoughts on the matter. "It looks like some kind of powerful ritual has happened outside." "Let's go check it out and see what's going on then." Natsu said, before practically disappearing from sight, leaving a dust cloud.

Sighing in frustration, Kurumu spoke up. "Well we should at least follow him to make sure he's ok." Before they all left to find him. Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as they thought it might have. Having just made it outside the main gate that led to the school grounds, they found Natsu standing there staring at something in the woods. Confused, they were about to ask Natsu what's going on, until a small group of monsters emerged from the woods. Observing from along-side Natsu, they noticed that the monsters appeared to be searching for something. Soon, their attention turned to the group. If one listened carefully, they could make out the low growls of the monsters. Sensing the dark aura in the air, Natsu got into a fighting stance.

Questioning his actions, they were about to ask why he's looks so nervous. Until the aura hit them full force. Immediately they felt how dangerous these monsters could be and got ready to fight. It was at this moment that Tsukune decided to burst the silence. "Alright Natsu, what's going on and why are their monsters here? I've never felt something as sinister as this." Natsu looked like he was about to answer, but instead paused, and said. "I'll let him explain the situation instead." Confused, they were about to ask him what he meant by that until they heard a new voice speak up. "Very well, I had a hand in its creation so I should explain what's going on." Spoke a voice.

Turning to face the source the group was startled to find Mikogami standing right next to them. His face still covered by the shadows only revealing his glowing eyes. "You see a couple of weeks ago, these feral monsters you see before you now showed up earlier. They stayed for a little bit, occasionally walking around the area, before disappearing back into the woods. It seems they are under some sort of spell. The caster of whom is very powerful, so much so that it tripped the sensors nearby. Realizing whomever it was had been detected, they vanished completely. Figuring that was the last they would've been here, I decided not to record the event. However, just a few hours ago these same monsters showed up once again.

This time though they seemed to be more wary of the area. Constantly patrolling the grounds for anything. That was when I realized that they weren't here to serve as scouts, they were here to guard an area for someone. No sooner had I realized this the sensors were tripped once again, this time however the sensors nearly broke apart from the amount detected. The massive amount of Yokai in the air can only be needed for one purpose. To seal a powerful being away. Or in this mysterious person's case, to unseal a powerful being. Based on the amount of Yokai currently present this is almost enough to unseal only one type of being. The Shinso Vampire known as Alucard."

 **Lol sorry but I'm going to stop this one there. So I know this doesn't match the canon events of Rosario + Vampire at all, but this was never supposed to match the canon events in the first place, at least not this story. Sorry it took so long but I was very busy. Don't worry I'm not out of the game yet. I'm only just getting started. I will see you when I see you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we begin I would like to say thanks to everyone who continues to support all of my stories, you're the best. Now it's been a while since I last made a chapter for this story, don't worry because here's another chapter to keep your desires satisfied for now. I'm sorry for those who want me to keep this story going, but the time has come soon for me to bring this story to a close. Shortly after I post this chapter, there will be a poll on my profile for a very important topic, please take the time to answer it. Once again I don't own anything related to Rosario + Vampire or Fairy Tail. Now without much else to say, Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _thoughts, dragonspeech, unique items, sound effects_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Outskirts of Yokai Academy**

We rejoin Natsu and his friends as they are standing on a Cliffside looking up at a floating island. This island, or fortress rather, serves as the main base of operations for the group who is currently in the process of resurrecting Alucard, the same group whose scouts had been sent to patrol the area near Yokai Academy, the same group of said scouts' who received a brutal beating before leaking information on the location of the main base of operations. Which said base happened to be a large floating city, with a barrier similar to the one Yokai Academy. "So this is the place of their hideout?" Natsu asked. He didn't show it on the outside, but internally his stomach was reeling at the presence of yet another moving city. Not noticing her friend's discomfort Moka answered. "Yup this is the place." Tired of just standing around and doing nothing, Kurumu transformed into her Succubus form, expanded her wings, and then flew off towards the floating city. Turning back to the others "Come on and hurry up. You guys are gonna miss all the fun." She called out with a smirk. Returning her smirk with a grin of their own the group transformed and flew off towards the floating city, home to one evil group known as Fairy Tale.

 **One flight later**

Having just touched down at the outermost edge of the floating city, the group got together and formed a plan. "So we will form three teams, Team A will go and search for and take out the elite members in Fairy Tale. Teams B and C will head for the room where they're commencing the ritual. Team B will the one who takes out the main force while team C goes and splits off from there to seal off the entrances, no one gets in or out once team B is inside the chamber." Said Tsukune before he paused looked around and did a quick headcount. Coming up to a total of 6, he did a quick calculation in his head before speaking up once again. "Actually scratch that, team C will split between Teams A and B, giving each team a total of 3 members. Team A will consist of Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby. Your job is to handle the elite members of Fairy Tale. Team B will consist of Natsu, myself, and Moka." As he was about to continue, he internally sighed when he heard Kurumu speak up. "ABSOLUTLY NOT! I SHOULD BE THE ONE ON TEAM B WITH MY BELOVED NOT THAT PINK-HAIRED BRAT!" said statement was met with an angry retort from both pink-haired teens on said team, the male of said pink-haired duo quietly added that his hair was salmon and not pink. While the others sweat dropped at the lack of specifics Kurumu used. "Sorry Kurumu-chan, but we need the best fighters we've got to go and stop the ritual." Replied Tsukune. After some more convincing, Kurumu finally although reluctantly gave in. "Alright, but as soon as we're done, I'm gonna head straight for you guys." She said. Tired of all this discussion and no action, Natsu spoke up. "Enough talk, let's go and beat these guys already." Deciding that further discussion would be pointless. Everyone split up to complete their objectives.

 **With Team A**

After running for some time down a corridor, the group ran into one of whom they assumed to be one of their targets. Though at first they didn't realize that what they ran into was indeed one of their targets considering that there was only the upper half set of samurai armor floating in place. A few minutes of staring at the floating armor piece with neither side taking action, Ruby finally placed who this seemingly possessed set of armor belonged to. "This is Gairen Yuki leader of Fairy Tale's 6th subdivision, and rumored to be a disciple to the Masked King who happens to be the founder of Fairy Tale." She said. Gairen did not give a verbal response to her statement, instead he unsheathed his sword and got ready to strike.

As they were about to engage in a fight, it was at this moment two more figures entered the fray, the first one was a young girl whom seemed to resemble that of a child. Said youngster was wearing a sailor fuku like dotted dress, if one looked closely they would also notice that the girl happened to have a pair of matching ribbons tied into a bow, one for each of her pointy horns. While the other one seemed to appear like a refined gentleman. Sporting a black top hat, with a solid black suit, and a pair of black leather shoes. "Now-now, 3 on 1 seems a little unfair." Said the girl. Irritated to no end, Kurumu spoke up. "Oh? And who might you two be?" upon hearing the question, the girl threw a small tantrum. "To think these trespassers came here and picked a fight with us and they expect us to give them the honor of knowing our names." The girl paused before taking a glance at her companion, getting a nod of approval, she continued. "Very well, since you're so eager to know the names of the ones who will end you, we will indulge you since it won't actually help you. My name is Routier, and my master here is Xio-Long Miao. Together we are in charge of Fairy Tale's 7th subdivision." Upon hearing the name and the title the group instantly tensed up. All of them knowing that defeating their opponents the fast way is no longer an option if they all want to make it out of this alive. Both sides got ready to fight, before charging straight for each other.

 **With Team B**

A few minutes after splitting up with Team A, Team B was heading in the other direction towards the chamber that holds Alucard's body. Encountering minor resistance by several groups of underlings, the team simply smashed right through everything standing in their way. Coming to a stop in a rundown courtyard in front of what looked like what had once been a small temple. Sensing a vast amount of Yokai being gathered inside the temple the team proceeded to enter the temple. Upon opening the doors, they were caught off guard as something blurred right past all of them. Unfortunately, while Moka and Tsukune were able to dodge the collision with whatever sped right past them, Natsu was hit full force by the blur sending him flying backwards til he impacted with an old brick building. The doorway they attempted to head through sealing shut, leaving Natsu alone to face off against his opponent.

Standing back up Natsu senses someone in front of him and looks up at his opponent. What he saw was a tall muscular man with long bright hair, wearing a black military officer uniform with dark yellow embroideries. "Tell me your name so I know who I'm gonna give one hell of a beating to." All Natsu got was booming laughter in response, before the man replied. "To be honest, I like you kid, you remind me of myself, always brave. I can also sense that you're very powerful despite the fact that you're more human than anything else. My name is Raika leader of the 5th subdivision of Fairy Tale and you're opponent." "Alright then, name's Natsu Dragneel. It was an honor to meet you, now it will be my pleasure to beat you." Letting out another booming laugh, Raika gave Natsu a smirk, with Natsu returning it. Not even two minutes later of just standing around, both combatants fly straight at each other at blinding speeds.

 **Sorry but that's all for this chapter. Now the poll is over and the results are in. Based on popular demand, this story will be officially adapted as the 3** **rd** **branch story of ANEA. Which means that since Natsu is still more or less right now at the same power level he was in canon during the Alvarez Arc, and ANEA's Natsu at around the same time would be at triple the power of Gildarts and God Serena combined. Which also means that no Natsu will not become one of those characters that instantly becomes massively OP over the span of 2 chapters. Another good thing to come from this poll is that while I'm still in debate whether or not to implement my ANEA and ANEA branch stories should always have a harem. For this story, right now the pairing is only one pair and that is Natsu x R+V girl. What'll most likely happen is that I will make a sidestory of this one and add the harem in those ones. Have an unanswered question? PM me. Got something to say? Leave a comment. Absolutely hate this story with your entire being? Why are you still here reading this story if it's so bad? For those wondering about my 2** **nd** **branch story for ANEA, if I remember correctly which I do, I already am in the process of developing the 1** **st** **chapter. Said 2** **nd** **branch story will be in the Fairy Tail (canon) Universe so keep an eye out for its release. Other than that I don't have much else to say, so I will see you when I see you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. Before we get started, I would like to thank you for your continued patience. I'm sorry but I've been gaining and losing ideas for this part rather fast. So coming up with another chapter to write for this story can be mind-numbing. That said, I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire. That's all I have to say for now, so Let's get started.**

"speech"

 _Thoughts, sound effects, unique items_

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Fairy Tale HQ, Team A**

The corridor containing the battleground for Team A of Yokai Academy's newspaper club, and the 6th and 7th division leaders of the Fairy Tale was in shambles. Several columns were shattered, the stone brick walls had several cracks going through it, and the marble floor fared no better. At the moment Team A was currently recovering from the battle that had recently taken place.

Mizore and Kurumu resting on the floor with their backs against one another. Ruby on the other hand was unconscious nearby. All three of the girls were covered in sweat, fatigue, cuts, and bruises. Not too far away in a way worse condition were the division leaders of Fairy Tale. Said division leaders were badly bruised, also bearing signs of cuts, wounds, and a few signs of broken bones. The only difference between the two sides was that Team A of Yokai Academy's group were still conscious, well mostly.

Panting in exhaustion, Mizore and Kurumu were both taking advantage of the lack of fighting to catch their breath and slowly recover from their tough battles. Looking at all the destruction the room bared, one could only guess as to what went down here.

 _Pant Pant_ "Y-you know Mi-Mizore…" Kurumu paused to take another breath, and then continued. "I never want to go t-through that again." she finished tiredly. Receiving a small nod of agreement, Kurumu barely turned her head to look at Ruby who was still out cold. ' _To think that she would resort to using such a powerful technique, it's no wonder she lost consciousness immediately afterwards.'_ She thought.

 **Flashback**

 _Immediately after both groups had clashed in the middle of the room, minor shockwaves from the collisions were sent in numerous directions causing the ground beneath the combatants to crack slightly. "Mou, no way. You guys are supposed to be dead." Routier stated with a childish pout. As she was about to continue ranting, a grunt of disapproval from her senior made her think otherwise._

" _Alright fine, looks like we'll just have to try harder to eliminate you." Routier vehemently stated. As soon as she finished talking, she revved up her chainsaw and charged straight for Mizore. At the same time, her fellow division leaders also initiated the offensive, charging straight for their chosen opponents._

 _Once Routier was within striking range of Mizore she hefted her chainsaw up, and swung it downwards diagonally. Though due to the heavy weight of the chainsaw, Mizore was able to quickly maneuver out of the way in time and retaliated with horizontal slash from her ice claw._

 _Just the claw reached Routier's face, Routier was able to quickly bring her chainsaw up to intercept the attack and shatter the claw all in one go. Putting on a smug look Routier decided to taunt Mizore. "My spinning blades of death will always beat your ice, in any situation." She boasted._

 _Deciding to ignore her attempted taunt, Mizore leapt back some and formed some kunai out of ice before sending them right for Routier. While Routier was able to avoid getting hit by all of the kunai Mizore had thrown, a few of them did manage to nick her clothes, tearing it in several places. Outraged Routier revved her chainsaw once more. Screaming her heart out. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY CLOTHES! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU FILTHY PEST!" not even a second after she finished, she charged forwards at blinding speed, stopping right in front of Mizore, she managed to strike her across her chest with incredible force. Sending Mizore rocketing into a wall and cratering inside._

 _Luckily, Mizore had only just enough time to reinforce herself with an ice-based armor. Though the devastating force behind Routier's raging attack shattered her armor in an instant, it managed to prevent a fatal injury. Even though Mizore survived the attack, it did not keep her companions shouting out for her in concern._

 _As Ruby moved to check on Mizore's condition, she was intercepted by Xia-Long. Utilizing his skull cane, Xia-Long threw several quick thrusts in quick succession at Ruby, forcing the witch to back up and away from Mizore. "So I suppose you are to be my opponent?" she asked. Not getting an answer from her assailant, she tried to get around Xia-Long once more, only to be intercepted with another round of swings from his skull cane. One of said swings, barely missed Ruby's head, but the force of the swing was enough to make a small crater where the motion of the swing ended._

' _He's stronger than he looks.' Ruby thought. She then proceeded to regain her balance, and thought. 'But so am I.' she finished. Preparing a short incantation, Ruby aimed her staff at Xia-Long's direction and fired several bursts of magic at her target. Though the spells were moving fairly fast, Xia-Long was able to get out of the way of the attack and avoid it completely._

 _This time instead of defending, Xia-Long went on the offensive. Sending multiple swings, thrusts and a whole lot of other attacks straight for Ruby. Unable to react in time, Ruby took the brunt of the assault. Now extremely banged up, with several bruises showing up everywhere on her body, she went to hold up her magical staff for another round of spells, only to notice that the staff had been broken. Her only weapon on hand now useless, Ruby was forced to get out of the way of another barrage of attacks. Now on the ground, and covered in dust, bruises, and running out of stamina, Ruby slowly backpedaled along the ground as Xia-Long loomed over her._

 _She suddenly came to a stop when her hand brushed against a book. More specifically due to the magical essence she felt emanating from said book, she realized that is was some sort of magic tome. Desperate for a way to fight back, Ruby used most of her energy to quickly grab the tome, call out a quick incantation, and held her hand out towards Xia-Long. At first, nothing happened and Xia-Long prepared to finish her off. Summoning a handgun from the flower on his wrist, Xia-Long aligned the barrel of the gun to Ruby's forehead._

 _Just as he fired a round, all of a sudden, Ruby's outstretched hand let loose a brilliant beam of magic which managed to knock back Xia-Long. Luckily, due to the shockwaves that came from the impact of the magical beam and Xia-Long's body, the bullet Xia-Long had fired was deflected slightly and lodged itself in Ruby's shoulder. Screaming out in pain, Ruby held her hand on her shoulder to try to slow the blood loss._

 _Shocking everyone who witnessed the attack, several people thought Xia-Long would be finished off for good after taking that attack head on. Only for the same people to be further shocked when it seemed that Xia-Long had merely shrugged off the damage it had dealt. Deciding as now as the best time to end this, Xia-Long spoke up for the first time since starting this fight. "Impressive, but sadly it is still not enough to stop me." He said. As soon as he finished speaking there was a glow in the floor. Once the glow faded away, almost immediately afterwards a large flower seemingly 'grew' out of the ground. Once it finished growing, Xia-Long spoke up again. "You should consider it an honor that I have decided to kill you with grace." After he said this, the flower's petals hardened instantaneously, then the now razor sharp petals were shot right for Ruby._

 _Still tired from exhaustion, Ruby was unable to move out of the way. Though she managed to save enough strength to cast one more incantation. Once the petals struck her, it was lights out for her._

 _Miraculously, Kurumu could sense that Ruby was still alive, though unconscious. Turning her attention to Ruby's opponent, she was shocked to find Xia-Long also unconscious. 'What did she do? And how did no one notice her attack?' she thought._

 _Enraged at seeing her mentor fall, Routier quickly moved over to Ruby's unconscious form ready to strike her down. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! I WILL END YOU HERE AND NOW!" she proclaimed. Just as her chainsaw connected with Ruby's body, the entire weapon froze up and shattered into pieces. Turning her head to the source, she saw Mizore back up and ready for more. Unable to properly vent her anger, Routier rushed for Mizore looking to take out her anger on the one who prevented her from 'avenging' her fallen master._

 **Alright and that'll do it for this chapter. Once again thank you for your patience with me. Recently I just got a part-time job so I've been working almost every day now. Which meant less time to spend on stories. Sorry if the fights were not up to your expectations. On a brighter note, for those of you who love harems and all things harem related, there is a triple-crossover story I've been working on alongside TheFallenEnemy. It's titled, Family means everything, and is a triple-crossover of Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD, and Akame ga Kill, so check it out if you really want. You should also visit TheFallenEnemy's profile, he's bound to have some stories that may catch your interest, which I should mention have Beta read chapters for his stories. That's all I have to say, so I will see you when I see you.**


	8. SORRY

**Hello and sorry for the lack of updates. I'm sure I mentioned this before but life is a pain. So as of the time you read this. This story will be discontinued. Worry not, my readers as I have plans to combine elements of this story into a whole new story one that I'm sure you'll love. Sorry but once again, that's all I have to say. See you at my next Story.**


End file.
